Insect pests represent a significant economic cost to modern agriculture. Current systems of agriculture often require one or a few crops or plant types to be grown over a large area. Such an ecologically unbalanced system is susceptible to insect pressure.
Some insect pests are also harmful to animal health including humans. For example, mosquitoes are known to carry a variety of diseases. They therefore act as vectors in the spread of disease.
Traditionally, control of insect pests has been pursued through the use of chemical insecticides and pesticides. However, consumers are becoming increasingly concerned about chemical residues and their effects on animal and plant health, and the environment. Moreover, many insect pests are becoming resistant to pesticides and insecticides.
Biological control represents an alternative means of controlling insect pests which reduces dependence on chemicals. Such “natural” methods enjoy greater public acceptance, and may be more effective and sustainable than chemical control methods.
A wide range of biological control agents including bacteria, yeast and fungi have been investigated for use in controlling insect pests. One widely investigated species of bacteria for insecticidal use is Bacillus. 
Bacillus is a genus containing many diverse bacterial species with properties varying from detrimental to animal and plant health, to useful for insect control.
Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt) in particular, is a well known biocontrol agent commercially available in products such as Thuricide® and Dipel®.
In recent years there has been evidence of insect resistance to Bt developing. See for example Tabashnik et al (1990); Baxter et al (2011); and Tabashnik et al (1998).
Accordingly, there is still a need for new Bacillus species for use in the control of pests including insect pests.
The applicants have now identified a number of new Brevibacillius laterosporus that are effective as biocontrol agents.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide novel strains of B. laterosporus useful as biocontrol agents. Another object is to provide a composition comprising at least one of the novel B. laterosporus strains of the invention; and/or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.